


Desmond’s Death Letter

by verxmerkiner



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: D&D, Dungeons and Dragons, Gen, My D&D Campaign, The letter my character wrote to his non biological sister just in case he dies in an adventure, death letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verxmerkiner/pseuds/verxmerkiner
Summary: This is the letter Desmond writes to Wynter just in case he dies in an adventure.Don’t know if I’m going to keep working on it, maybe I’ll change some things, but this is what I’ve cooked up for now.(Backstory if you’re interested)So my D&D character is a half-elf bard.  BUT, he’s really self conscious about being a half-elf, so he disguises himself as a full blooded elf (he also sometimes dresses as a female - lots of identity issues).  His mother (full elf) was enslaved and got pregnant to have a bundle of confused joy, Druin’Dar (or Desmond).  Desmond’s mother Cecilia escaped and went back to her village with her new baby.  Later (like, lots of time has passed to where Desmond is close to adulthood), the village was raided again and Desmond’s mother was killed while he was taken as a slave.  There, he met Wynter (full elf), and they escaped together.  They become very close and now consider each other to be siblings.Also, Desmond is usually a guy, so mostly refers to himself as Wynter’s brother.  He useses any pronouns though, doesn’t matter to him.





	Desmond’s Death Letter

Cherished Sister,  
It appears as though I've run out of time. I have nothing left to give you. No more singing. No more laughs. No more love. My days of making you happy are over. At least, I hope that's what I've been able to accomplish with my time. If not, then it was a wasted life I've lived.  
Nevertheless, here, I shall continue.

Ahem

Sister, my darling sister, don't let this one day ruin your entire life. When my mother Cecilia died, I let my life crumble at my feet. I wish nothing of the sorts to happen to you. You still have many years of life you must fulfill. My only regret is that I cannot spend those years with you. While I know you would've lived much longer than I, that doesn't stop me from imagining an old, crippled me, adventuring with my beautiful, matured sister. Oh, that would've been fun. Yet, I'll lay in my deathbed in this horrid body that I despise so much, thinking about all the years I'll miss with you because of my measly lifespan. All the things we could've done…

Sister, my beloved sister, I hope you can forgive me. Forgive me for letting this happen and not protecting you from such an occurrence. In all my power, I would have never let this day seek to be true. But, I am just a fool. I cannot stop the approach of my death, no, but call me an even bigger fool if I didn't wish for Death to look the other way for you. I smile as I write this, knowing I’m such a tiny individual in this world who was blessed enough to have you in my life. What I would give to keep things as they were…

Sister, my precious sister, I hope to see you again. I’m not sure how the afterlife will treat you and I, but I pray it’s forgiving enough to let us join one another again. But please, do not come early. I believe you can live a glorious life, even without such a glorious person, as I, in it. Spend your time doing things that bring happiness to you. Adventure, get drunk, buy expensive things, it doesn’t matter. As long as you stay happy.

Sister, my dearest sister, I feel as though I didn’t say all of what I wanted. I’m not sure I know all of what I want to say. Just know that your brother loves you dearly.

And as my thoughts comfort me, reminiscent on our days, I’ll be floating in in the black void, sitting on the shelf of our universe as someone, something, watches until they get so bored of the miserable being in front of them, they turn to spy on someone else. That, that will be how I spend my time away from you. I can’t wait to hear how you’ve spent your time.

 

\- Druin’Dar Estlar Suldryl Marlevaur Orist Nym Delmuth,  
Also referred to as,  
Your Brother, Desmond.

I’ll miss you evermore.


End file.
